Morning Glory
by Mapple Leaf
Summary: Merupakan kisah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang jatuh hati kepada seorang pelukis, dan hanya dapat mengaguminya dari kejauhan. Fic ini dibuat untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya, Selamat Ulang Tahun Tetsuya. Alur ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah film tragedi yang menyedihkan. Selamat membaca. [Kuroko Tetsuya X OC]


**Morning Glory**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Kuroko Tetsuya x OC

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

Enjoy~

_"__Bunga adalah satu – satunya yang bisa menghilangkan bau mesiu pada diriku..."_

_._

_._

_._

Kuroko menatap ke hamparan padang bunga liar yang terpantul di jendelanya, padang rumput luas ini didominasi oleh hijaunya warna alami dari rerumputan yang dibaur oleh warna putih dari bunga liar yang banyak tumbuh diantaranya. Orang – orang yang sempat Kuroko tanyai mengatakan kalau bunga itu bernama Morning Glory. Sebenarnya bunga ini tidak pantas disebut sebagai bunga liar, karena termasuk golongan bunga hias yang jika dijual bisa berharga tinggi. Namun, karena populasinya yang banyak tumbuh di sekitar padang rumput ini, membuatnya dipandang sebagai bunga liar oleh penduduk setempat. Merasa puas memandang hamparan rerumputan diluar sana, Kuroko menutup jendelanya dan mulai membersihkan diri.

_Drrt... drrrt... drrrt..._

Laki – laki berambut _baby blue_ itu berhenti sejenak, mendapati handphonenya yang tiba – tiba berdering, lalu mengangkatnya. "Ya, halo... Semuanya sudah ku selesaikan. Tenang saja, tidak ada bukti apapun yang tertinggal di TKP. Aku sudah menaruh semua barang bukti di tempat orang itu sesuai keinginanmu, tinggal masalah waktu sampai polisi memasukkannya ke penjara. Dengan begini tugasku berakhir, taruh saja imbalanku di tempat yang sudah ku katakan. Sampai jumpa."

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana pertama kalinya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membunuh orang dan memulai profesinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Orang – orang tertentu akan menaruh atau mengirim sebuket Bunga Tulip berwarna hitam sebagai tanda awal bahwa orang tersebut memerlukan bantuan dirinya untuk membunuh orang – orang yang mereka benci. Selanjutnya mereka akan melakukan negosiasi dan memperlihatkan foto orang yang akan dibunuh, dan pada hari yang ditentukan Kuroko akan membunuh target tersebut sesuai keinginan sang klien padanya. Cara membunuh yang dilakukannya adalah dengan menembak target dari jarak jauh sampai mati. Begitulah kehidupan baru seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, hidup sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran.

.

.

.

_"__Flowers..."_

Dengan langkah yang terburu – buru seorang gadis membuka pintu rumahnya, bermaksud memergoki seseorang yang belakangan ini selalu menaruh bunga di depan pintu rumahnya. Namun, usaha tersebut sia – sia, karena ia hanya mendapati satu pot bunga berwarna putih yang begitu elegan berada persis di depan pintunya. Tidak ada nama pengirim atau kartu apapun yang terselip diantara bunga itu, sampai saat ini entah sudah berapa pot bunga yang dikirim untuknya tanpa sempat mengetahui siapa yang telah begitu baiknya memberikannya bunga ini. Gadis itu menoleh kanan kiri berharap sempat melihat sosok si pengirim misterius itu meskipun hanya sekilas, tetap saja usahanya tersebut sia – sia.

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah menampakkan diri?"

Nakashima Ayumu, adalah seorang pelukis jenius yang mengawali hobi melukisnya sejak usianya 5 tahun, karya pertamanya terjual senilai ratusan juta ketika usianya 10 tahun. Sampai saat ini ia menjadikan hobinya ini sebagai sandaran hidup dan sedang bekerja keras menghasilkan beberapa karya untuk dipamerkan di pameran lukisannya sendiri. Baginya mendapatkan inspirasi bisa dari mana saja, untuk alasan itulah dirinya gemar menjelajah tempat – tempat terpencil dengan membawa sepeda serta perlengkapan melukisnya.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

Nakashima mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga berpot putih itu dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. "Oh... Kakek, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Kakeknya kemudian.

"Tidak kok, memangnya kenapa?" Nakashima mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bisa Kakek minta tolong? Jadilah model Kakek sebentar saja, ya? Mau kan?" pintanya memelas persis seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen.

Nakashima menghela nafas, "Ya baiklah..."

Kakek selalu menganggap cucu satu – satunya itu sebagai barang antik sekaligus karya seni yang indah, disebut barang antik karena sampai saat ini Nakashima belum pernah di dekati laki – laki padahal usianya sudah berkepala dua. Sementara disebut karya seni yang indah karena ia dilahirkan memiliki paras sangat menawan dengan rambut dan mata berwarna hitam pekat seperti gadis yang berada di lukisan – lukisan bidadari. Dua alasan itulah yang membuat Kakek gemar menjadikannya sebagai objek untuk fotonya, profesinya dulu ketika masih muda adalah sebagai photografer.

"Lho, ini kan bunga Morning Glory. Dari mana kau dapatkan bunga ini?" tanya Kakek begitu tatapannya bersibobrok dengan pot berisikan bunga elegan itu.

"Kakek tidak sadar ya? Setiap hari selama 2 minggu terakhir ini kita selalu mendapat kiriman bunga ini dari seseorang yang identitasnya tidak diketahui. Bunga sebelumnya sudah ku tanam di taman belakang, yang ini baru datang tadi..." jelas Nakashima kemudian.

"Oh jadi bunga ini yang selalu sibuk kau kau rawat? Maaf, Kakek memang tidak begitu memperhatikan. Tapi tidakkah itu tindakan aneh? Menaruh bunga setiap hari tanpa menampakkan identitas, mungkin saja ada pesan tertentu yang tersirat pada bunga ini." ungkap Kakek yang sempat membuat Nakashima terdiam sejenak.

"Maksud Kakek, bunga ini memiliki arti begitu?" tanyanya memastikan yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kakeknya itu.

Nakashima bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, ia membongkar – bongkar rak bukunya bermaksud mencari sebuah buku yang membahas arti dari berbagai macam bunga yang masih disimpannya. Begitu buku itu ditemukan tangannya dengan sigap mencari bunga Morning Glory yang dimaksud, dan saat itu juga jantungnya tiba – tiba berdesir pelan.

"Morning Glory berarti cinta rahasia..."

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah kali pertama Kuroko berlibur ke desa tempat kelahirannya, rumah kakek dan neneknya itu memang berada jauh dari lingkungan kota yang padat, suasananya masih begitu asri khas pedesaan. Kuroko dibawa pindah ke kota oleh orangtuanya begitu umurnya menginjak 1 tahun, sejak saat itu dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini lagi. Tujuannya berlibur kesini adalah untuk meliburkan diri senejak dari pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Profesinya itu di tutupnya dengan profesi lain sebagai seorang guru di sebuah sekolah teknik ternama di kotanya. Kuroko melihat seorang gadis tengah melukis pemandangan dengan hamparan rerumputan sebagai objek lukisannya. Parasnya yang sangat alami itu begitu menawan, Kuroko benar – benar telah dibuatnya tertawan dengan sukarela saat itu juga.

"Nenek, apakah gadis yang sedang melukis itu adalah penduduk desa ini?" tanya Kuroko begitu melihat neneknya yang tengah membawakannya secangkir teh.

"Coba nenek lihat, hmm... sepertinya bukan, baru kali ini nenek melihatnya, mungkin dia dari kota. Memangnya ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Ah tidak, bukan apa – apa kok..." jawabnya kemudian, lalu kembali menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Hujan tiba – tiba mengguyur deras saat gadis itu sedang melukis, dengan buru – buru ia meninggalkan seluruh peralatan melukisnya yang masih terbuka serta kanvasnya yang mulai dirusak air hujan. Kuroko bergegas keluar rumah begitu melihat kepanikan gadis itu, dirinya bermaksud menghampirinya untuk membantu membereskan peralatan melukisnya yang tergolong banyak, ditambah lagi cat lukisnya yang hampir terbuka semua. Namun gadis itu telah melaju cepat dengan sepedanya menjauh dari tempatnya melukis tadi. Begitu hujan mulai reda Kuroko menghampiri tempat gadis itu melukis, dan tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah kartu nama yang berserakan bersama berbagai macam cat dan kuas.

"Nakashima Ayumu..."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba melukis pemandangan padang rumput? Kakek tau dimana tempatnya..."

"Benarkah? Dimana itu?" tanya Nakashima dengan mata berbinar.

Dan disinilah seorang Nakashima Ayumu mulai mencari inspirasi untuk lukisannya, hamparan padang rumput dengan perpaduan bunga liar yang berwarna putih bengitu membuat tempat ini terlihat sangat indah. Nakashima merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup dalam – dalam udara segar disekitarnya, tempat ini memang termasuk pedesaan asri yang belum tersentuh oleh hiruk pikuk kota. Segala sesuatunya terlihat begitu alami, sehingga membuatnya bersemangat untuk mulai melukis.

Namun sepertinya nasib baik memang sedang tidak berpihak padanya, saat lukisannya hampir selesai, hujan deras tiba – tiba saja mengguyur kanvasnya sehingga membuat lukisannya mulai porak poranda, bahkan cat – cat lukisnya yang berserakan di rerumputan mulai tumpah. Kesal karena lukisannya hancur akibat air hujan, Nakashima memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua peralatan lukisnya yang masih berserakan di rerumputan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kemana peralatan lukismu?" tanya Kakeknya begitu melihat Nakashima pulang dengan basah kuyup ke rumah kecil yang disewanya selama beberapa hari demi menemani cucu kesayangannya itu mencari inspirasi di desa ini.

"Ku tinggal saja di tempatku melukis tadi..." jawabnya dengan alis berkerut karena kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakeknya lagi sambil memberikannya handuk.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehujanan, besok saja aku ambil." ungkapnya berbohong agar kakeknya yang sedikit cerewet ini tidak bertanya lagi. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan kehancuran lukisannya itu.

Esoknya Nakashima mendatangi lagi tempat itu untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan peralatan lukisnya itu, sebenarnya ia malas untuk mendatangi tempat itu, namun berhubung terlanjur mengatakan pada Kakek kalau hari ini akan mengambil peralatan lukisnya itu, terpaksa ia pergi, meskipun hatinya masih benar – benar kesal.

Nakashima terbelalak begitu menemukan seperangkat cat lukis baru yang masih tersegel rapi, sebuah kanvas yang juga masih baru lengkap dengan beraneka ragam kuasnya. Nakashima mengira kalau ada pelukis lain yang juga sedang melukis disini sampai ia menemukan sehelai kertas yang berada diantara peralatan lukis itu.

**_'_****_Lukisanmu ini sangat indah. Aku beruntung bisa melihat lukisan seindah ini sebelum benar – benar hancur karena air hujan. Kau bisa melukisnya lagi, dan aku yakin yang berikutnya akan jauh lebih indah.'_**

Saat itulah Nakashima merasa bahwa cat, kanvas dan kuas baru ini disediakan untuk dirinya, entah mengapa perasaan kesalnya itu lenyap begitu saja. Ia mulai melukis pemandangan itu lagi dan begitu lukisan itu selesai ia menyandarkannya pada sebuah batang pohon tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, tidak lupa ia tinggalkan sebuah catatan berisikan ucapan terimakasihnya.

.

.

.

Jam besar yang berdiri di tengah kota menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Nakashima meregangkan otot – otonya yang kaku lantaran duduk terlalu lama untuk melukis beberapa orang. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya menjajakan kemampuan melukisnya di tengah kota ini, untuk mengisi waktu luang sebelum pamerannya mulai diadakan, Nakashima ikut bergabung dengan sekelompok pelukis jalanan yang pekerjaannya adalah membuat lukisan atau sketsa sesuai permintaan pengunjung. Sementara itu dari kejauhan Kuroko mengamati Nakashima yang sedang menyesap kopinya dari kejauhan. Ia sengaja pindah ke apartemen yang bisa mengamati gadis itu ketika sedang melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kuroko sedang asik mengamati gadis pelukis itu saat bel apartemennya berbunyi, ia bergegas membuka pintu itu. "Kise?"

"Selamat sore Kuroko-cchi, ini aku bawakan bunga dan pot pesananmu-ssu..." ucap laki – laki yang dipanggil Kise itu.

"Lho, kenapa jadi kau yang mengantar? Kemana Kasamatsu senpai?" tanya Kuroko bingung, namun tetap tidak berekspresi.

"Senpai sedang sibuk di toko bunganya, katanya adiknya yang seharusnya mengurus toko sedang sakit, jadi paket super ekspres dan spesial ini diserahkan padaku untuk sementara waktu-ssu..."

"Oh, begitu. Terimakasih, kau mau minum apa?" tawarnya sambil mempersilakan duduk rekan kerjanya itu.

"Apa saja boleh-ssu, hehe... oiya Kuroko-cchi apa sudah tau kalau 2 minggu lagi Ketua akan datang untuk memberikan kita misi baru-ssu..."

"Akashi akan datang? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kuroko dari dapurnya.

"Entahlah, dia hanya bilang akan mengajak kakaknya kemari. Sepertinya misi yang akan diberikannya nanti ada hubungannya dengan kakaknya itu-ssu. Apa kau tidak penasaran, sejak kapan Ketua eh Akashi-cchi punya kakak-ssu? Siapa ya kira – kira..." oceh Kise panjang lebar.

"Ini tehnya, Kise-san silakan diminum..."

"Ah iya, terimakasih dan maaf jadi merepotkanmu Kuroko-cchi..." Kise meneguk teh beraroma vanilla itu dengan nikmat. "Oh iya Kuroko-cchi, Kasamatsu senpai bilang kalau kau memesan bunga Morning Glory ini hampir setiap hari, memangnya untuk apa?"

Manik biru mudanya menatap pot beserta bunga Morning Glory yang terletak diatas meja, "Untuk seseorang yang spesial..." jawabnya kemudian.

"Ah... aku mengerti, tak ku sangka ternyata dibalik sikap kalemmu ini kau rupanya bisa jatuh cinta juga-ssu... wah menarik sekali-ssu."

"Aku juga manusia Kise-san. Siapapun pasti pernah jatuh cinta." ungkap Kuroko tanpa menatap Kise.

_Sejam kemudian..._

"Kuroko-cchi, terimakasih atas jamuannya-ssu. Aku senang bisa mengobrol santai denganmu seperti ini. Kapan – kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya, aku pergi dulu..." pamit Kise, lalu memakai sepatunya.

"Hati – hati dijalan Kise-san. Lain kali berkunjunglah kemari lagi. Sampai jumpa..."

"Lain kali aku minta kau kenalkan aku pada perempuan itu ya Kuroko-cchi..." ucap si Perfect Copy itu sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. "Eh, lukisan ini indah sekali-ssu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai lukisan-ssu. Sepertinya ini lukisan mahal ya?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya lukisan ini tidak ternilai harganya, sebab ini hanya dibuat untukku." ungkap Kuroko sambil menatap lekat lukisan yang terpampang di dinding ruang tamunya itu.

.

.

.

Nakashima menatap jejeran lukisannya, mendadak pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah lukisan yang cat lukisnya mulai memudar, dengan beberapa bercak cipratan darah yang telah mengering di beberapa sisinya. Ia menghela nafas berat, "Lukisan ini, sampai kapan pun, tidak akan pernah selesai. Maafkan aku, kakak..."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Selamat ulang tahun buat Kuroko Tetsuya~ Fic ini saya buat spesial untukmu, heheheh... meskipun ini belum taman sih, tapi di chapter selanjutnya bakalan tamat, karena saya berencana membuat fic ini menjadi 2 _shoot._ Tidak lupa ucapan terimakasih untuk yang telah menyempakan diri membaca cerita saya XD Arigatou minna~

**_Mind to Review?_**


End file.
